A diffraction grating can be formed in an integrated circuit with a periodic width. For applications such as angle sensitive pixels (ASP), an image of an incident plane wave is repeated at a Talbot length (ZT) and sensors located at the ZT can be used to detect the image. A diffraction grating that can produce a better image is desirable.